


Pride Slayer

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts Prompt:  Pride</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pride Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts Prompt: Pride

“…I really don’t have time to be dragged around,” Giles huffed as he was deposited somewhere on the African savannah. 

“Good to see you, too,” Xander grinned. “Thanks for coming.”

“Yes… Sorry, I’ve missed you as well. Five hours in a jeep has made me rather...” He sighed. “You said you had trouble with a new Slayer? You’ve been doing wonderfully here.”

“I think Willow’s spell might have gone a little wonky. I mean, this Slayer’s a sweetheart, but…”

Giles froze when a large lioness walked up and rubbed against his hip.

Xander chuckled, “G-man, meet Nala of Pride Rock!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to do it. People should learn not to challenge me.


End file.
